The Mischievous Dreamer
by Botan Minamino Youko
Summary: Womanizer, Kurama, meets working girl, Botan.


**BotanMinaminoYouko: Ohayou minna-san, BotanMinaminoYouko here with another story. I know, I know, you're probably thinking: Why is she making a third story if she already has two stories that she needs to update? Well, my dear readers, I will update my two stories soon, but I just can't keep this idea out of my head as well. This story is based on a very classic telenovela named 'La Picara Sonadora',**

**Youko Kurama: *appears* BotanMinaminoYouko does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: Thank you, Youko, but I still want you to put back my jewelry that you took right now.**

**Youko Kurama: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**BotanMinaminoYouko: Don't play dumb, I put cameras in my room, so I know that you took them…Now put them back now or else.**

**Youko: Fine *walking away***

**BotanMinaminoYouko: *clears throat* Anyway, please enjoy the story while I go and make sure that fox doesn't run off *leaves***

**The Mischievous Dreamer**

Summary: Botan is a working girl, studying her rights at the same time. She works at one of the most prestigious store in all of the country that is owned by one of the powerful owners. Kurama is a womanizer, future heir of his family store. They both meet on a chance encounter. Kurama pretends to be someone in order to work at his family's store, in order to get close to the cute Botan. Will he ever get the girl that he's starting to fall in love with?

_Pairs: KuramaxBotan, HieixMukuro,TouyaxYukina, KuramaxMaya one-sided KarasuxBotan, one-sided ShishiwakamaruxBotan_

Chapter one

It was late at night and inside a huge building, a door was opened as the figure was walking around with a flashlight on.

The figure continue to walk until an arm was raised as a knife was held on the person's hand before it went down to cut a ham.

The figure lifts the plate with the ham on until the lights went on, revealing a sky haired female with cream colored skin and amethyst colored eyes looked up to see a brown haired male with hazel colored eyes lifts the flashlight he was holding to look at the sky haired female and sighed.

"What do you think you're doing, Botan?" he asked.

"Sorry Koenma, but I just couldn't sleep. I'm nervous for my exam." Botan said, giving her cousin a nervous look.

Koenma rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry up and put everything back in its place before you go to bed." he said.

"You got it." Botan said, mocking a salute.

Koenma chuckled before he walked out of the room.

After he left, Botan made herself a sandwich before she began to eat it until she finish it as she left the place where she is to head to one of the beds in the bedding department.

Somewhere else

A mint haired female with ruby colored eyes was looking over her bag, checking off the items before sighing.

'_Everything is set for tomorrow.' _she thought.

Then she heard a cry somewhere next to her, she put her notepad down before she walked over to the crib, taking out a crying baby to calm down the crying girl.

"Shh, Hina, don't cry." she said, gently patting her daughter's back.

Then the door was heard opened as a light brown haired female with hazel colored eyes came in the room, leaning against the door.

"She woke up?" she asked.

The mint haired female nods her head.

"You got everything ready, Yukina?" asked the brunette.

"Yeah, everything is ready." Yukina said.

"Kazuma would have been glad to see you and Hina reuniting with Botan." said the brunette.

Yukina look down as she thought of her late husband before she look at the brunette.

"I know Shizuru, I know." she said.

Shizuru smiled at her sister-in-law. "I'm going to miss you, kid."

"Me too." Yukina said.

Shizuru walked over to hug her and kiss the top of her niece's head.

Yukina smiled as she hugged her back while Hina went back to sleep after calming down.

Shizuru and Yukina pulled away as Yukina put Hina back in her crib.

"I'll let you rest, you have full day ahead of you if you don't want the police to find you." Shizuru said.

"I understand." Yukina said.

Shizuru smiled before she left the room.

After she left, Yukina put her bag down before she climbed on her bed, laying down and turning off the lights as she fell asleep.

**BotanMinaminoYouko: How do you like chapter one? I hope you like it. Anyway, please read and review. I look forward in reading your feedbacks, until then ja ne.**


End file.
